


My Night in Shining Amour

by shadowlover135



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, brief Landon & Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlover135/pseuds/shadowlover135
Summary: Josie starts playing with her phone in the middle of her sister's party when a mysterious but charming girl approaches her and tries to save her from her misery.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is a pun.

She really did not feel like flirting her way of this party, nor could she. Hope had made her promise that she would behave tonight, not only for her own health but for Lizzie’s sake as well. The blonde had been planning to move in with Hope for the last few months and tonight’s party was the realization of that plan (and the beginning of the rest of their lives, Penelope did not have to be a clairvoyant to know that).

She took another swig of her red wine, knowing very well that she was too close to being actually drunk. What else could she do? No flirting, no antagonizing Lizzie, trying to keep her bad mood to herself without lashing out on any of their friends… Penelope figured she would fare better just brooding in a corner and forcing a smile whenever Hope spared her a glance.

Taking another look at the couple of the night, she couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of them, holding each other’s hand absentmindedly. Hope looked like she was on cloud nine, her gaze trained on Lizzie, as usual. The blonde, on the other hand, was basking in all the attention focused on her, like the self-centered but well meaning spoiled child she expected Lizzie to be.

Penelope could also identify other groups of people talking amongst themselves excitedly, and probably waiting for their turns to congratulate the happy couple. She had to admit, the dim lights, pop music and animated people created a light atmosphere for the tiny bar, and she felt extremely out of place there. That is until her eyes landed on a girl sitting on one of the sofas at the back. If someone was feeling more miserable than her, it was definitely that girl.

Even having legs for days, apparently the girl insisted on trying to occupy as little space as humanly possible. She was also hunched over her cellphone, its screen illuminating her face and a pout so out of place in the animated environment they were surrounded by. That girl definitely needed at least a friendly presence by her side because her whole body language screamed boredom and discomfort.

Recomposing herself and pushing from the wall she was leaning on, Penelope protectively held her glass of wine close to her chest as she began her pilgrimage towards the other side of the bar, aiming at the arm of the couch, right next to the girl she saw.

“Hey, is this seat taken?”, Penelope asked with a polite smile, pointing at the arm of the couch.

The girl’s head snapped up and she was clearly startled, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She stared for more time than necessary, but there was no malice in the girl’s eyes. Penelope was about to repeat herself when she heard a mumbled “sure” and the girl almost folded on herself to try and create some more space for her to sit.

“Thank you”, Penelope offered, flattered by the girl’s kindness. After settling on the arm, she extended her hand to the girl, “Penelope, Hope’s best friend.”

“Josie, Lizzie’s twin sister”, the girl replied, softly taking Penelope’s hand on her on and slowly shaking it for good measure.

“Hum, I did not see that one coming”, Penelope hesitates, while glancing at Lizzie and back at Josie.

“Yeah, we’re fraternal. But don’t worry, everyone has the same reaction, we don’t really look that much alike now that we’re not children anymore”, Josie explained with a shy smile.

“I was actually referring to how she seems to live off of the attention she’s getting, while you’re sitting in a corner, in the middle of what’s supposed to be a party, playing with your phone instead of engaging with what I can only imagine are your friends as much as they are Lizzie’s.”

Josie seems to be taken aback by how straightforward the girl next to her was, and her almost offended expression somehow propelled Penelope to jump to an apology as soon as possible, but she was cut short by Josie’s carefree laughter. How could she look and sound so beautifully entertained by Penelope acting like an asshole left the raven haired girl speechless.

“Yeah, we’re twins that don’t actually look alike and we even have our own personalities, can you fathom such a breach in the laws of humankind?” Josie jabbed good naturedly with a smirk.

Penelope liked this girl already.

\---

In the few minutes since Penelope sat next to the girl, they had managed to strike up conversation about the weather, which quickly turned into the atmosphere and global warming, and then the universe. Without even realizing, Penelope was more than glad to let Josie take the wheel of the conversation. Something told her it wasn’t that usual for her twin to talk that freely without being afraid of stealing the spotlight from her sister.

“And please don’t think I’m crazy, it’s just that the universe is so vast and full of beautiful mysteries, I had to take it upon myself to try to unravel them all! I am also working towards my graduate degree in astrophysics, which might explain some of my obsession with space”, Josie added as an afterthought.

And Penelope thought it only fitting, because her smile became the sun and her eyes filled with galaxies as she passionately described her research focus between huge grins and confused sidenotes.

“ And where do you study?”

“Well, I’m actually transferring from Columbia to Salvatore U, I had to come back to Mystic Falls eventually and they actually have an amazing observatory in the Astronomy department, so why not move back here, you know?”, she continued excitedly.

And Penelope was about to ask how Josie thought it was a good idea to switch from amazing New York to boring, stuck in time Mystic Falls, or that she was actually pursuing her piano & music production specialization in Salvatore University as well. Suddenly, however, and seeming bothered by the increasingly loud conversation the two girls were having, the boy next to Josie turned to them and rested his hand on Josie’s thigh.

“Is she bothering you, babe?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a positive reaction to the first chapter! I did not expect it at all!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, the comments and the good vibes <3  
> Also, I'm really sorry for the delay, it took me way longer than I intended.

Penelope’s face went blank for a second and she sobered up pretty quickly at the random, manly hand on Josie’s thigh.

  
“Get your fucking hand off of her.” Penelope’s low, menacing voice seemed to be a shock to Josie just as much as it was to the guy, and she was starting to get confused.  
  


“H-hey, chill? She’s my girlfriend. In other words, she is _taken_ , can you understand that?” While speaking, Landon’s other hand went up to rest on Josie’s shoulder with a very possessive weight.

Josie seemed caught in the middle of a shooting, her eyes darting from Landon to Penelope, faster than what seemed comfortable. But what really caught Penelope’s eyes was how Josie did not seem to have relaxed even a little at Landon’s touch. If anything, she appeared even more uncomfortable than when the raven-haired girl joined her earlier that night.  
  


“Asshole, she is not your fucking property and I was just having a conversation with her? You know, how two reasonable human beings interact?” And now Penelope’s voice has raised above whatever cheerful song was playing, which inevitably got the attention of all the guests.  
  


“I know what a conversation is. In fact, I was having one of those when you two besties started to sound like beasts laughing!” Landon rebated, and Josie unmistakably shrunk at that.

“Are you sure? Because a conversation involves actual thoughts and knowledge. Clearly miles away from whatever you and your dudebro are able to mumble.

“Penelope…", Hope tried to intervene, always the level-headed presence, but Penelope did not even spare her a look. That green gaze was trained on the struggling couple and their friend.  
  


"No, Hope, just a second”, and after a flick of her hand towards the general vicinity of Hope, she continued, now almost too close to Landon for his own good. "You shouldn't be worried about some random girl whisking your girlfriend away. You should be giving her all of your love. And if you are not capable of that, let her go, because she deserves the world, and I doubt you could ever give her that.”

Penelope took a breath and abruptly realized that the whole party was silently staring at her. Suddenly awash with self awareness, she perked up a little and realigned herself, softening her gaze when looking back at Josie.  
  


The brunette was definitely taken aback, but there was something shining in those brown pools of chocolate that didn't quite fit a sacred profile. It was almost as if she was… ?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hope, now taking a hold of her wrist, cleared her throat.

"I think that is enough for today, Pen."

She didn't sound rude, but there was disappointment in her tone. Penelope let herself be guided between the guests. She was able to catch Lizzie with her head in her hands for a second, but the blonde quickly recomposed herself, put another playlist on the boombox and made sure that everyone got back to the party mood before running to her sister.  
  


\---

  
  


"Pen, what the fuck was that?" Hope held Penelope by the shoulders, searching for any sign of sobriety (or madness). "Didn't I tell you to be nice tonight, of all nights?"  
  


She was faced with an indifferent gaze and it was driving the auburn haired girl insane.  
  


"Look, I was just trying to make a nice girl feel more comfortable since the people she was with apparently had made it a point to ignore her existence tonight…"

"But did it have to be my girlfriend's twin sister?" Hope was already exasperated.  
  


“Fraternal…” _obviously_.

“Not the point at all.”

"I wasn't even hitting on her!"

"Sure, as if you could ever keep it in your pants."

Penelope pauses then, thinking back to those warm brown eyes and expecting smile. She really thought Josie was beautiful, and her brain was on another level of wonderfulness, and her tone was always so considerate and polite, and those chestnut locks cascading down her shoulder… Okay, maybe Hope was onto something, but Penelope acted nothing short of respectful towards the brunette.

Noticing her friend's scrutinizing gaze and raised eyebrow, she continued.

"Anyway, we were actually engaging in interesting," as Hope shot another eyebrow up, she quickly added "... innocent conversation when her annoyance of a boyfriend started throwing a fit over Josie having so much as a conversation with a clearly not-straight girl."

The two women stared at each other, defiance in Penelope's eyes matching Hope's reprimanding gaze. After a few seconds, and coming to the conclusion that her friend would not back down, Hope sighed.  
  


"Okay. For some reason this time I actually believe you, Landon does seem like that kind of guy.” and before Penelope could start a victory dance, Hope continued, "But you actually have a presentation coming soon and we both know you love some last minute cramming, so why don't you take this as an opportunity to go back to your place, have some rest and start working those nimble fingers of your?"  
  


Penelope slightly pouted before sighing as well.

"You're no fun, Mikaelson."

  
  


"There is actually a bar full of people who would beg to differ, and one of them thinks I'm so exciting that she decided to move in with me, so deal with it, Park."

Penelope fought the urge to gag and pulled out her cellphone, already searching for a ride back to her dorm room.

"Okay, I get it, you are a huge sap. Just go back to the party already, Lizzie must be freaking out without you by her side for ten minutes. I'll text you when I get back."

"But" Hope was cut by Penelope catching her in a side hug.

"No buts. I'm happy for you, Mikaelson." And with a tight smile, Penelope shooed her back inside.

As soon as she was alone, thoughts of brown eyes and soft laughter filled her mind, and the only coherent phrase her slightly intoxicated brain could muster was _where the fuck did that come from?_

Penelope felt her phone buzzing and checked who she just got a message from. Hope.

**Mikaelson:** _Hey, P. I have no idea what u did tonight, but Josie just left Landon’s side and is interacting a bit more with some of us for a change? And she seems to be enjoying herself?_   
  


Penelope could not help the smile forming on her lips at the thought of Josie possibly finding some of her inner confidence.

**Park:** _She deserves better, Hope. I know that, u know that, evry1 knows it._

And Penelope had no idea how she had gotten that impression from just a few minutes of conversation with Josie, but she would not question her reasoning. She was usually great at reading people and she knew she had read Josie right. That sun within the girl just had to dodge some clouds to finally shine through to the world.  
  


**Mikaelson:** _Hm. She actually just asked me for your fucking phone? Wtf. Keep your hands off of her!_   
  


She tried to contain the smirk already reaching her mouth, and was about to put her phone away for good when it buzzed one last time:  
  


**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _Hey! I don’t know if you remember me but we just met at Lizzie and Hope’s party… It’s Josie? Lizzie’s (fraternal) twin? I’m really sorry for that thing with Landon. I was thinking if you’d like to get coffee sometime?_ _I wanna make it up to you :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope I did not disapoint too much xP
> 
> Anyways, let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> And feel free to leave kudos/comments or come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm the-punon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments or come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm the-punon.


End file.
